


Not Even In Play

by ideserveyou



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rope Bondage, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideserveyou/pseuds/ideserveyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Kai play a game. But it doesn't turn out quite as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even In Play

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Freeing the Prisoner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155776) by [trepkos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepkos/pseuds/trepkos). 



> Thanks again to trepkos for fantastic beta-reading. This was inspired by another of her wonderful stories.

| Weary from his long ride, and pleased to be home again, Arthur stretches luxuriously on the bed, his head resting on Kai’s shoulder.  
  
A trip to Dirk’s holdings is never exactly a holiday, but that slippery character is not to be left to his own devices for too long – just in case.  Thankfully, all is well, and there is no sign of slackness in Dirk’s defences.  
  
Nor in Kai’s groin. Arthur slides a hand leisurely up and down Kai’s thigh, watching Kai’s magnificent erection bloom and harden: a sight of which he never tires.  
  
Kai grins when he sees Arthur looking. ‘I’ve missed you.’  
  
‘You certainly have. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so big.’ Arthur measures Kai’s length with a hand-span.  
  
Kai wraps thumb and forefinger round the base of Arthur’s shaft, and strokes teasingly upwards. ‘You’re not doing so badly yourself.’  
  
‘But perhaps that time when I had you up against the door … after I sent you away, that first time. You’d stayed away longer than I ordered, and even then, you made me wait for you all through the feasting…’  
  
‘Mmmm.’ Kai leans over for a languid kiss. ‘Well, how about you, the night after Roland escaped. When you saw me tied up, oiled, ready for you…’  
  
Arthur looks away, blushing. Though he seldom allows himself to think of that night – of Kai’s sleek, glistening body, bound and helpless and waiting… waiting for _him_  – the memory is burned into his mind, indelible. He can’t admit it.  
  
‘No.’  
  
‘Yes.’ Kai’s voice is deep and enticing. ‘Would you like to see that again?’  
  
Arthur’s cock pulses, despite himself. ‘Kai, I said that I would not – ’  
  
‘Your mouth said ‘no’, but your body said ‘yes.’ And  _this_ ’ – he tightens his grip; Arthur hears a ludicrous little squeak come from his own throat – ‘this never lies.’  
  
Arthur is breathing hard, ashamed of his own arousal.  
  
‘Arthur, I know you would never harm me.’ Kai releases him, and brushes his lips tenderly across Arthur’s cheek. ‘I trust you.’  
  
‘I need no proof of that.’  
  
‘Then call it a lovers’ game.’  
  
The blood flames in Arthur’s cheeks, and in his prick. ‘It is wrong,’ he mutters. ‘To take pleasure in – in the sight of you – ’  
  
‘Completely at your mercy?’ Kai licks his lips, and runs a fingertip up Arthur’s aching length.  
  
‘Yes.’ Arthur shivers. ‘It shames me.’  
  
‘Why?’  
  
‘Because you were distressed. I’d treated you cruelly, and you submitted, to appease me.’  
  
‘And did it gladly – as I always will.’ Kai’s eyes shine. ‘Please Arthur – I want to do this for you.’  
  
Arthur bites his lip. ‘I am not sure I understand.’  
  
‘Neither am I.’ Kai shrugs. ‘Sometimes, it is not needful to ask why – only to do. Arthur, I am more than willing. You need feel no shame.’  
  
‘But –’  
  
Kai lays a finger on Arthur’s lips. ‘Arthur, you like to see me… wet, or, or wearing a new shirt… This is no different. You have my consent. Take what I offer.’  
  
A sigh escapes Arthur as his resistance crumbles. ‘What must I do, Kai? I have never…’  
  
Kai kisses him. ‘I’ll fetch what we need. Then… we shall see.’  
  
…  
  
Arthur sits on the bed, holding the rope and the cloth Kai has brought him, turning them over and over in his hands. His brows are creased, and Kai can see he is still wrestling with his conscience; and that he’s still hard as rock.  
  
‘Now we have what is needful.’ Kai puts the oil flask down on the bench, and joins Arthur on the bed.  
  
‘Well, then.’ Arthur uncoils the rope and stretches it to his arms’ full span, as though testing it for flaws. ‘Let us begin this – lovers’ game of yours.’  
  
  
…  
  
  
Kai expects Arthur to tie his arms to the bedposts, as he had tied himself before. Instead, Arthur ties his wrists together in front of him and leads him to the middle of the bedchamber.  
  
‘There,’ he says. ‘Stand still, right there. Let me look at you.’  
  
Kai does as he’s told; Arthur drops the loose end of the rope, and walks slowly all around him, gazing with wide, burning eyes.  
  
Kai turns to keep him in view, but Arthur tells him curtly: ‘No. Look straight ahead and don’t move.’  
  
But Kai can’t resist turning his head just a little, to catch another glimpse of his Arthur, naked and hard for him.  
  
‘Must I blindfold you as well?’ Arthur does not wait for an answer, but goes to the bed, picks up the cloth, and binds Kai’s eyes.  
  
‘Now, stand still,’ Arthur says. ‘Wait for me.’  
  
He’s done an expert job; Kai can see nothing, only hear the crackle of the fire and the torches.  
  
‘Um … Arthur … where are you? Say something.’ Kai half-turns, already uncertain of the direction.  
  
‘Be silent.’  
  
Arthur’s tone brooks no argument. He is playing the game Kai asked him to, and as with everything Arthur undertakes, now that he has begun, he intends to play it well. Kai knows if he complains, the game will end – and end with Arthur mortified.  
  
So he waits quietly.  
  
At the first touch of Arthur’s oil-slicked fingers on his back, Kai jumps; he had not heard Arthur’s approach. He feels oiled hands glide over his skin: before, behind, across his flanks; almost everywhere.  
  
Still, Arthur makes no sound; Kai can barely hear him breathe, but he can feel Arthur looking at him, his gaze claiming him, accepting his offering of himself.  
  
‘Say something,’ he pleads again. ‘Talk to me. Tell me what you see.’  
  
‘I see… my Kai.’ Arthur’s voice is husky.  
  
A fingertip touches Kai’s ribcage, just above his pounding heart. The touch is like a point of light in the darkness, and as it trails down it leaves a bright line in his mind’s eye.  
  
‘My brother – my ally – my friend. I see him every day, and yet I have never truly seen him before.’  
  
His palm strokes a broad bright track down Kai’s belly. ‘What more? He is beautiful; he is tall, he is golden. He stands before me, naked and unarmed, and he is not afraid.’  
  
‘Never,’ Kai whispers. ‘Never of you, beloved. I have nothing to fear but that you might wish to stop…’  
  
Arthur leans in close, his breath warm against Kai’s cheek.  
  
‘I have but scarcely begun.’  
  
Then Arthur is gone.  
  
Kai turns round, not sure now which way he’s facing. Has he done wrong? The darkness under the blindfold is pressing against his eyes; against his mind. He can hardly bear it.  
  
Where is Arthur?  
  
Kai turns again, thinking he hears a sound behind him. He sways on his feet, and almost falls. Panic is whimpering in his chest; with his bound hands, he tries to push the cloth away.  
  
‘Kai …’ Arthur is there beside him, with a hand upon his back. ‘You’re shaking.’  
  
‘I’m fine … I was just getting cold.’  
  
‘It isn’t cold in here. Kai, tell me, please.’ He holds Kai fast, until he stops shaking. ‘I know so little of this. We’re playing with fire. Here, I’ll untie you –’  
  
‘No.’ Kai shakes his head, cursing himself for a weak-minded fool. ‘Please, let us go on. But keep talking. You’re all I’ve got. All the rest is darkness.’  
  
Arthur’s half-hardness nudges against Kai’s thigh. ‘If you could see yourself,’ he says. ‘Your hair a golden web in the torchlight, your body taut and gleaming, and when I touch you’ – he strokes a nipple, igniting sparks in the darkness behind Kai’s eyelids – ‘when I touch you, you shudder all over, like a glossy stallion bitten by a gadfly, and your skin comes out in goose-bumps beneath my fingertips, even at the slightest stroke. And then your lips part, and I cannot resist…’  
  
He is pressed close to Kai now, offering slow, open-mouthed kisses, his cock a fiery glow against Kai’s skin, kindling an answering warmth.  
  
Kai tries to thrust against Arthur.  
  
‘I have not given you leave to move.’  
  
‘I… am sorry. There, see, I am still now. Please…’  
  
A feather-light touch ghosts along the underside of Kai’s shaft, setting it aflame. He whimpers, and grits his teeth with the effort not to move; not to push against that tormenting hand.  
  
‘That’s better.’ Arthur’s voice is warm with approval. ‘I love the way your cock answers to me – how it quivers with every – little – single – touch.’  
  
A fingertip emphasises each of Arthur’s words, burning them into Kai’s skin.  
  
‘Oh, and when it weeps for me’ – he spreads the moisture delicately over the sensitive head – ‘I could weep too, Kai my heart. You touch me as can no other. And it feels…’  
  
‘Like this,’ Kai whispers, shivering. ‘Like a bright light in the soul.’  
  
‘Yes.’ Is Arthur truly weeping? Kai dare not ask. But he is almost certain that was a quiet sob that he heard.  
  
There is a rustle in the rushes: Arthur has gone down on his knees.  
  
  
…  
  
  
It is all Kai can do to stay upright, swaying on his feet, as Arthur puts his arms around Kai’s hips and pulls him close; as Kai feels his cock-head caressed by the barest touch of lips, and then more and still more: a gossamer-light web of desire that binds him fast. He is on fire, burning up, pleading and whining, so close now, so close…  
  
Arthur stops, and says: ‘Not yet.’  
  
‘Please.’ Kai drops to his knees. ‘Please, Arthur. See, I weep for you. I need you. I beg you, release me…’  
  
He hears Arthur sigh. ‘I cannot lie to you, Kai. I am… in as much need myself. Come, the floor is no place for this.’  
  
Arthur stands, and pulls Kai to his feet, and leads him to the bed, and sits him down.  
  
‘Please, Arthur,’ Kai says. ‘Will you take the blindfold off? I need to see…’  
  
Arthur takes the cloth away.  
  
His cheeks are wet.  
  
So is his cock.  
  
He is silent now, but as he fetches the oil and pours it over his fingers, his feelings are written plain on his handsome features.  
  
Kai scrambles onto the bed and lifts himself on knees and elbows; he presses back eagerly against Arthur’s hand as one finger enters him, and then another, drawing a high-pitched whimper from his throat.  
  
Arthur strokes Kai’s back, making his oil-sleek skin quiver and tingle. ‘Ready?’ he murmurs.  
  
‘You know it,’ Kai gasps. ‘But, Arthur…’  
  
‘You would see my face as I take what you offer me.’  
  
‘I would, yes.’  
  
Arthur helps him to turn over, then unties the binding rope.  
  
Kai rubs his wrists. ‘You could have left that, if you wanted.’  
  
‘I said that I would not take you as a prisoner, even in play. And I keep my word, Kai, whether in play or in battle… or in love.’  
  
The last three words are so quiet, they are barely audible over the crackle of the fire and the thudding of Kai’s heart; but he knows that he heard them.  
  
He wraps his arms around Arthur’s lean frame and pulls him close, kissing him deeply; then hitches one leg up and over Arthur’s shoulder, laying himself open for Arthur to do with him as he wills.  
  
Arthur’s eyes widen. He reaches down to find the place, and guide himself home. He rocks deeper in, sending shivers of delight up Kai’s spine, and not only there… Kai takes himself in hand, and works his own prick, lightly, keeping pace.  
  
Now Arthur’s eyes are closed. ‘Tell me…’ His voice is hoarse. ‘Tell me what you see.’  
  
‘I see my Arthur. My brother – my liege lord – my beloved. His people see him every day, but only I see him like this: without the armour and the shield and the weaponry that defend his heart from prying eyes….’  
  
‘Because with you, he does not need them,’ Arthur whispers. ‘He can simply be himself.’  
  
Kai lays a finger on his lips. ‘Hush now. You have no more need of words. But you do have need of  _this_.’  
  
He lifts his hips and feels Arthur’s strong straight prick slide all the way in, until Arthur’s balls are nudging at Kai’s cleft and Arthur’s tip is pressing deliciously at that secret place deep within, the one that takes all words and their meanings from Kai’s mind and leaves only a bright light and the certain knowledge that he has everything he’s ever wanted…  
  
Kai tries to stay still, but his body thrusts upwards, out of his control.  
  
Once; twice; and the third time is Arthur’s undoing.  
  
‘Kai!’ Arthur gasps, and comes, his expression rapt and unguarded, his eyes still shut tight.  
  
Kai has never seen anything so beautiful.  
  
Nor felt anything so…  _Oh_.  
  
No more need of words.  
---


End file.
